For the first time
by PrettyLittleMasochist
Summary: Every marriage has it's problems. Subtract two jobs, throw in Hank's pride and you've got a perfect recipe for marital disaster, but it really is the little things that keep people together. Hank&Janet Pym. R&R ONESHOT.


A clean sheet of paper was his least favorite thing these past few nights. So pointless. Completely untouched with so much potential and him completely unable to fill that potential. Hank hunched over his work desk in the corner of his dark office, at the very end of the only hallway in his very old apartment. The blonde twenty-nine year old's fingers trembled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A seemingly permanent scowl was plastered to his ivory lips and his lungs seemed to cry out as he drew in a sharp breath.

Everything was wrong. Four months ago he'd made a conscious decision to leave the Avengers. He could be his own man, he could make it on his own. Of course Jan walked out the door with him. She'd even taken the time to invest some of her father's money into his projects but now they were here. In a shitty one bedroom apartment and Hank just couldn't figure out why. He was Hank Pym, he was a genius, the most intelligent man on earth and some how...he ended up like this. In a dark room with a pounding headache and an empty sheet of paper mocking him.

The scientist leaned back, his blue eyes closed as his face crinkled up with frustration. His long fingers combed through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. What was he even doing anymore? No one knew, not even him. A scientist without a purpose, without a question...what use was he to anyone? It had honestly been a long time since he'd been totally unemployed. He hated it.

Jan kept on suggesting he try something else, look for anything else but he couldn't. Pym Particles were his life. They were his claim to fame and she needed to understand that. Only, she didn't understand, so they fought. He'd remind her that he was smarter than her and she'd tell him he was being childish. It was getting hard to look his wife in the eye. Though most of him knew that in Jan's eyes, he was perfect, all he saw reflectant in her blue orbs lately were the words 'Not good enough.' And those words brought out parts of him he hardly knew existed when they came from Janet. Jan who supported- No, she was hardly a support system anymore. Where was she now anyway? Out with some guy? Maybe Stark. NO! Hank snapped mentally as he leaned back up and found himself staring down at that blank sheet of paper once more.

He needed to guide his thoughts away from his wife. Thinking about Janet and her whereabouts would only piss him off. There was a soft click, and the the sound of the key being wiggled around in the key hole. Speak of the devil. Janet could never get the key out of the door once she got it unlocked. She'd struggle with it for another thirty seconds...29...28...27...26...still no sign of her freeing the key from the lock. 25...24...23...22...21...20...Just a little more Jan, you idiot. 19...18...17...16...15...14...13..12...11...It's not fucking rocket science, Janet. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...annnnd.

"Hank!" she sang. "Hank, I'm home!"

I know. Shut up. For the love of god.

"Hank? C'mon love bug...where are ya?"

God, Jan...please...just don't.

"Of course you're in your-"

"Jan." His voice was a grumble as he swiveled his chair toward the door way her body now filled. She was such a tiny thing. She stood there in the door way, her pixie cut brown hair was feathered with snow flakes and her white cheeks were dusted pink from the cold.

"You could have answered me when I-"

"I didn't hear you."

"Lair."

"Suit yourself."

"I'm not drunk." She huffed as if it meant anything.

"Congratulations, did you want a cookie?" The scientist turned back to his desk.

Janet's blue eyes lidded and a certain sadness filled her chest. Hank looked so miserable slumped over in that corner. "Are you working on-"

"Just get out." Hank growled.

Just like that she was gone.

"Thank you." Hank thought out loud.

Janet sighed as she shut their bedroom door behind her. It was pretty much her room as of late. Hank slept at his desk or on the couch, anywhere she wasn't. The bed creaked as she sat down on the ledge of it and placed her head in her hands. The ghost of winter still filled her clothes and chilled her to the bone. As she glanced up, she noticed something on the dresser top. It was small, and simple. It was Hank's wedding ring.

The tiny bumblebee stood and made her way toward the dresser, her feet made little noise as she strided across the cheap wood floor. Delicate fingers turned her husband's ring over in her palm and she bit her lower lip as tears lined her eyes. Sometimes Hank would take his ring off before an experiment because it's just not smart to wear jewelry in the lab but...he'd always made it a point to put it back on in the past.

Slowly, Janet walked back toward the small closet like room Hank referred to as his office. "Jan, I said go." He muttered as the door creaked open.

Hank felt a tiny hand pulling at his left one "What is the matter with you-" He snapped but stopped mid breath as she got down on her knees and slid his ring delicately up his finger. As she did so, her face was serene. Those cherry blossom colored lips gaped slightly, glossy blue eyes focused as long dark lashes cast shadows over her perfect face and for a moment he wondered how he could not love this woman for even a second.

Hank pulled his hand back and her eyes fell as though that one action broke her heart. A shift of his leg turned his body toward her and his large hands cupped her round face. Hank leaned down and captured her lips with his own. In that kiss was an emotion that had been lost to the both of them. It was everything. It was the day they met, their first kiss, their first fight, their wedding vows, Janet's hope and his pride.

Hot tears spilled over her cheeks, wetting his hands and against his lips he could feel her smile. "Jan." His voice rasped slightly as he stared into her eyes. She was spectacular, the way she was the first time he saw her and she was his and that alone...was more than enough. "We're gonna be okay."

"I know." her voice was small as he pulled his thumb across her soft lower lip.


End file.
